Someone Watching Over You
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Yuri would always keep a shoulder open for Flynn to cry on, because Flynn would do the same for Yuri.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N:**** I wrote this right after I watched First Strike. It was such a sad movie but is a great prequel for the game. Wish there was more from Yuri's time in the knights, but that's what we have fanfiction for! Haha, enjoy and make sure to critique. Happy Reading!**

* * *

He felt sick, the stench of monster blood burning his nose. The armor cladding his body felt too heavy and his sword weighed a ton. Blood was caked in his hair, smeared on his cheek and he didn't know whose it was. Unbalanced, clumsy feet dragged through the quiet cobblestone streets of the small town, night casting a shadow over his hunched form that was half lit by dimed street lamps.

The screams…the monstrous, agonizing screams still rang in his ears. The sound of his friend screaming for help, the sound of magic being fired and blades trying to break through the condensed aer still echoed vividly through his mind. It hurt…his head…his heart…his body…it all hurt so much.

He couldn't take it anymore…the images of the battle riffling through his mind like a flipbook comic. Every action, every sound, every sense, it was all just crashing down on him and he couldn't take it anymore. His stomach gave a violent lurch and he stumbled to the rock, dropping his sword and placing a hand against its surface as he retched. The contents of his stomach splashed against the ground and the burn just caused him to heave once more. It wasn't long until he felt hot tears running down his dirt smeared face, crimson droplets spilling to the ground as the salty heat slid over his cheeks. It hurt…it all just hurt so badly, and he wished it would stop.

"Yuri!?" He knew that voice all too well, almost better than his own and as much as he wanted to deny it, the sound made him feel just a touch better.

"Flynn…" Yuri forced a half smile to himself as he closed his eyes and heard the other man hop off his horse. He was back earlier than expected, but Yuri was grateful. If there was anyone he wanted by his side right now, it was his best friend.

"What in all of Treca Lumeries happened to you?" The worry in the blonds' voice was thick and obvious as gloved hands rubbed his hunched back in soothing circles.

The half smile on his lips faded, and Yuri opened his grey eyes just slightly, prepared to answer, to spill everything to the man. However, his stomach had other things in mind. He heaved again and coughed at the burning in his throat. It felt like someone just made him dry swallow tiny crystals of blastia.

"I-It hurts…" Yuri coughed, pressing a hand to his chest.

"I bet it does, you're throwing up acid." Flynn murmured in concern.

Oh, Yuri hadn't even realized that. He hadn't eaten thing in a long while he supposed, though it wasn't like food was the most important thing he wanted to think about right now.

There was a sudden cold hand on his forehead and Yuri pushed off the wall to lean into it desperately. His face felt like it was on fire, but the hand…oh it felt so good.

"You're burning up Yuri," Flynn gasped withdrawing his gloveless hand.

"Nooo…" Yuri turned slightly and grabbed his hand, but the movement caused him to lose his balance and both men fell to the ground.

Flynn yelped, blushing darkly when Yuri was on top of him. He squeaked when the man buried his forehead against his neck.

"Y-Yuri…" Flynn murmured.

"You're cold Flynn…" Yuri murmured, coughing and gripping onto Flynn's vest.

The blond sighed heavily and wrapped his arms carefully around his friend. His eyebrows were knit in concern; he was worried and had the right to be. Yuri was acting very strange, he was sick and now….he's trembling.

"Yuri..?" Flynn whispered.

"I-I killed him….F-Flynn I killed him….I just…I can't believe I did that…B-But I had no choice…he was suffering…..I could hear him…." Yuri whispered tearfully.

Flynn blinked in shock. "Y-You killed someone Yuri? Who? Who did you kill?"

"I-It wasn't….I should have stopped him…he ran after the monsters….I should grabbed him while I had the chance….m-maybe then it never would have happened…at least not to him…he was in so much pain Flynn…I could see it in his eyes…he was crying…" Yuri whimpered.

"Yuri…" Flynn sat up with Yuri and pulled the man back, he lifted his chin slightly, grey meeting sapphire. "Who did you kill?"

"L-L…" He swallowed thickly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Lambert…"

Flynn's eyes widened and he frowned remorsefully, watching tears spill down Yuri's face once more.

"T-The condensed aer…took control of them Flynn. Lambert and the other dogs….turned them into some kind of monster….they killed two guild men and…and tried to kill Hiska…He was going to hurt her Flynn…and …and I knew he didn't want to, but he couldn't control himself….He was crying and…and I got his attention…went at him with my sword and…and…"

"Killed him…" Flynn finished.

Yuri whimpered and nodded, more tears falling down his face. "R-Repede…he's only a puppy….he needs his dad….I-I didn't want Repede to end up like me….growing up without his parents….b-but I killed his father….Flynn….I killed him…I…killed him…"

"Oh Yuri…" Flynn whispered painfully and pulled his friend tightly against his chest as the man began to break.

Yuri screamed loudly against Flynn's chest before breaking into broken, hysterical sobs. His whole body was trembling violently and Flynn holds him tightly.

"Shhh, shhhh." Flynn breathed against Yuri's head, combing his tan fingers gently through Yuri's matted, violet tresses. He rubbed his back, attempting to sooth him.

It was a good fifteen minutes before Yuri finally began to calm down. His breathing was hiccupped and heavy, coughs racking his body every now and then. Flynn however, didn't release his grip and kept his cheek rested on Yuri's head.

"Repede will forgive you Yuri; he won't blame you…because you saved his dad. You saved Lambert from having to kill anymore people. You set him free Yuri, you rescued him." Flynn whispered absently.

"B-But…he's gone…" Yuri whispered.

"But he's also free. He's no longer a monster, he's back to being himself. He may not be here in front of you anymore, but he's still there. He'll be watching out for you and Repede, he will be at your side. At our side, remember that…" Flynn pulled him back and smiling sadly. "Okay?"

Yuri looked up at him, sniffling. "You really mean that?"

"Of course," Flynn nodded.

"Thanks…Flynn." Yuri smiled slightly, rubbing at his eyes.

"You're welcome, Yuri. That's what best friend's are for, right?" Flynn tilted his head.

Yuri nodded, "Yeah…"

"Now, let's get you inside and cleaned up." Flynn grunted as he helped Yuri onto his feet, slipping one of the raven's arms over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"What about your stuff…" He looked over at the horse, which wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Someone will come grab him; right now you're more important." Flynn reassured and they began walking to the gate. As Flynn opened the metal door a small barking was heard before a tiny pupede ran towards them.

Repede sniffed both men's boots, circling them once before running behind them a little bit and looking for his father.

Yuri watched him and bit his lip painfully, stepping away from Flynn. He slowly walked up behind the puppy, falling to his knees as he picked the dog up gentle. He hugged him, "I'm so sorry Repede…I…I killed your father…"

Repede seemed to understand him, his small eyes becoming sad. Though, he licked Yuri's cheek a few times as if to tell him it was alright and he knew why it happened.

Yuri choked slightly, shutting his eyes as tears began to roll down his face again.

Flynn leaned back against the gate, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. 'Once your gone there's nothing left….that's what I've always believed, but…you are watching out for us…' Flynn looked up at the clouded sky as rain began to pour around him. "…right, dad?"


End file.
